Dance lessons
by KellyYeoh
Summary: Mikan is a freshman at college . She's never done dancing before unless you count prom . One day she met natsume who taught her how to dance . Will love bloom between those two ?


**Disclaimer** : _i do not own Gakuen Alice._

**Summary** : _Mikan is a freshman at college . She's never done dancing before unless you count prom . One day she met natsume who taught her how to dance . Will love bloom between those two ?_

* * *

Sakura Mikan did not believe in love. Nope, not even a little bit, not at all. What good was it? You were born, you lived, then you died, end of story, that's all there is to it. Mikan had never had a boyfriend (or girlfriend for that matter, hell, she hadn't even had a proper prom date), but who cares, who needs them? But of course, as the _cliché_ goes, that all changed when she met him.

Mikan was in her first year at a university, yup, freshmen, pre-med too. She didn't understand why she had to take an ART class, when she was PRE-MED (oh yeah, it was required of everyone), so when they were told to sign up for a workshop (drawing, song writing, dance, and theater); she wanted to die, on the spot. Of course, thinking dance would be fairly easy, that's what she chose.

Bad idea. Sakura Mikan was not a dancer. In fact she had never danced before in her entire life (unless you count prom, but mindless grinding on everything that moved hardly counted as dancing), and when she entered the room (majority girls, and only five or six other guys) Mikan began wondering what she had gotten herself into.

They started with warm-ups and stretching, and of course, even though this was a modern dance workshop, they even did some ballet moves (and Mikan was sure she looked like an idiot), and that is when she saw him, and this my friends, is where our story truly begins.

He looked beautiful (maybe? Mikan never could tell), and he did every single move with ease and grace. Mikan didn't find him particularly attractive, but hey, he was obviously a dancer, that counted for something right? And when Mikan found that she simply could not take her eyes off the other boy (or maybe man, after all they were college students), she was honestly surprised . She wondered why she had never seen him before, and then she realized that was stupid, of course she hadn't seen him, there were 175 other people in her arts class.

What really had surprised Mikan (there sure were a lot of surprises), was when the beautiful boy made eye contact with her through the large mirror and smirked. Mikan blushed and blamed it on the fact that he was hot. And when the class was over, and Mikan was on her way to her next class, she jumped when he heard a voice next to him (when did he get there?).

"Hi, I'm Natsume." Oh no, it was the beautiful boy, well, at least he now had a name to put with the face. Natsume had his hand extended, offering a handshake.

"M-Mikan." Mikan blushed when she took the other boy's hand .

"Are you a first year?" Natsume asked and Mikan nodded, for some reason her vocal chords weren't cooperating. "Ah, I see, I take it you're not a dancer?" Again, Natsume asked Mikan only nodded.

Natsume had a grin on his face ('Why the hell is he grinning?!' Mikan thought), "If you want to learn, I can teach you."

Mikan was staring now.

Natsume laughed. "I'm a second year, dance major."

Mikan's mouth formed an 'Oh' but the word never actually left her mouth. She glanced down at his watch, shit, she was late.

And suddenly her vocal chords could work again. "Sorry! I have to go! I'm late for my next class! Bye!!!" And Mikan ran off.

The next time Mikan would see Natsume would be a week later, when she agreed to take dance lessons from Natsume (she realized far too late that the words had actually come out from her mouth).

Their first dance lesson (Mikan still didn't know why she accepted the offer), was the next day. They started with the basics, and Mikan's heart beat a little faster, and cheeks turned a little redder, when he felt Natsume's hands on her, trying to get her to stand straighter.

The second dance lesson was a week later. They went over what Mikan had been taught in the last lesson, and then added a bit more. Mikan's breath hitched when the older man's hand 'accidentally' brushed her butt, not that Mikan believed for a second that it was an accident.

Their lessons continued like that for two months. After two months of lessons Mikan found herself pressed against a wall, Natsume's lips pressed firmly against hers', tongue trying to pry its way into her mouth. To Mikan's surprise , her body began moving on its own, arms wrapping around Natsume's neck and pulling him closer, mouth opening to grant the other man access.

Somehow, it didn't surprise her when she found herself and Natsume sneaking into the university's dance room late at night, and tumbling to the ground in a fury of passionate kisses, tearing at each others clothing. What surprised her (she had lost count of the surprises) was when the words 'I love you' tumbled from her lips as they tried to catch their breath after their... 'fun'. What surprised him even more, was when Natsume gathered her into his arms, kissed her forehead, and whispered 'I love you too'.

* * *

  
_thanks for reading . Reviews would highly be apreciated _^-^


End file.
